Let's Watch Some Movies
by thedarkkitten13
Summary: A witch brings different characters to her world to watch some movies.


"Food and drinks check. Seats check. Movies check. Emergency time out corner, check." A woman about 20 smiles at the theater, pleased with herself. "Time to get them, first to get the ones from Tangled."

Holding up a gold ring just smaller then a bracket and throws it while yelling.

"Rapunzel's Tower!" The ring spun in the air before creating a portal to said tower. More precisely, inside it, the woman stepped through the portal and into the new world. Looking around, the woman found the room she was looking for, "Rapunzel?"

"Who's there?" The almost 18 year old female jumped at seeing this new person walk into her room without her even knowing. Her lavender dress was a stark contrast to the intruder's black pants and purple shirt. Frantically, the lost princess looked for something to defend herself with. Frying Pan in hand now, Rapunzel asked, "And how do you know me? Are you here for my hair?"

"No, I am not here for your hair. I am here for you Rapunzel. I want to help you achieve your dream."

"What-"

"If you come with me, I will take you to watch something called a movie. You've read about plays right?" The lost princess nodded, "A movie is like a play but moving pictures that can be viewed at any time with the right equipment. One of the movies I want to watch with you is about you and how you achieve your dream."

"If I go with you, will you promise to make sure I am safe and I will return home afterwards?"

"Yes, and when I promise, I don't break the promise – especially when I make a Pinkie Promise."

"A Pinkie…Promise?"

"Eyup. I cross my heart and hope to fly, to stuff a cupcake in my eye." The woman makes the motions as she recited the little rhyme. Rapunzel giggled as the woman "accidently" poked her right eye.

"Okay, I will go with you…um what's your name?"

"Oh shoot, please just call me Carrie." Carrie smiled to the younger woman before motioning her to the portal. "Once we go though, time will stop in this world. When everyone, who joins us, from this world returns – time will began again. Rapunzel nodded before stepping though – white light filled her eyes and she found herself in a strange, large room with tons of people and chairs. Some soldiers were trying to catch a man and Rapunzel's mother was looking around the room.

"Rapunzel, I know you would like to sit by your mother but there is someone else I would like you to sit next to. I ask you to trust me when I say you can trust him."

"O-okay." Soon the man that was being chased came running to them. Carrie pulled out a stick out and pointed at the guards,

"Immobulus!" Soon the guards were frozen in place, Carrie had everyone's attention, "Flynn Rider is under my protection and I do not tolerate fighting in my theater. King Fredric, I will release your men if only you have them stand down."

The king looked at the man that stole the only thing that he had left of his daughter and the woman keeping his men from moving. With a heavy breath, he nodded and Carrie let them go with a flick of her stick.

"Now, I have a seating arrangement for all of you. Rapunzel, Flynn, please sit in the lavender love seat. King and Queen of Corona, behind them please. Mother Gothel, you have your own balcony that I will take you to."

"I would like to – "The false mother tried to speak up before Carrie interrupted her,

"Pascal will be sitting with you Rapunzel. Next to Flynn with Maximus the horse."

"What! The horse!?"

"And next to Rapunzel will be Cassandra, Varian, and Lance Strongbow." The last three came over clearly confused. "You three will be a part of her future; I want you three to get to know her here as well."

"Well…okay I mean, you are kind of the one in charge so I mean…" Lance trailed off, making the others around snicker or roll their eyes.

"Good, I need to go get the other guest…after I get Gothel into her seat." After Carrie did that, she held up her gold ring and yelled, "Arendelle's Castle!" This got the queen attention; that was the country where her brother lived. Carrie went through,

* * *

Carrie stepped into the hallways of the castle; Elsa was the one she needed to get. Elsa was easy to find, it was getting her out that was going to take some time. If the crying was any indication, she just lost her parents…

"Elsa, hello."

"Who's there?!" The soon to be queen's hoarse voice tugged at Carrie's heartstrings.

"I have much to explain but for now, I am sorry for your lost. I do need to speak to you – magic user to magic user." The gasp from the other side was palatable, "Please don't deny it, I know of your magic and I am not afraid. I want to help you out. I am going in."

"How are you –"Elsa didn't have time as Carrie appeared in her room with a sudden pop. Elsa wide eyes were filled with fear from Carrie's dark silhouette. The older woman's hands were up in the "I mean no harm" positon.

"Elsa, I am here to help. I know it is hard but your magic isn't a curse. May I show you some of my magic?" Elsa gave a small, fearful nod. Carrie pulled out her stick and spun it before speaking, "Expecto Patronum!" A large silver tiger pounced out of Carrie's stick and into the air. It landed beside the older woman before disappearing into a cloud of silver wisps. Elsa stared in amazement,

"What was that?"

"The spell I used is a protection charm and can send messages."

"What does it protect against?"

"Foul creatures called dementors. Just being in the presence of one make you feel cold and empty; they suck your happy memories and make you only think of your bad memories."

"How did you cast it?"

"By thinking of my happiest memories, the happier the memory the more powerful the patronus. If the patronus is powerful enough, it takes on a caporal form of an animal. As you can see, my patronus is a tiger."

"Can you teach me?"

"In a way yes, but only if you come with me to watch something called a movie. Before you asked, it is like a play but made up of moving pictures. You will be with others but I promise no harm will come to you and I will teach you the patronus charm."

Elsa's eyes linger on her gloved hands, Carrie's hands wrap around them,

"Elsa, if at any point, if you need to be alone, I will grantee that you will. You won't be the only person with magical powers. I already have someone who can heal people with just a song. And I will be bringing a spirit with the power of winter at his command. You are not alone Elsa."

"Okay, I'll go." The eldest princess finally says after a minute. Carrie nods before looking to the door,

"Finite Incantatem," The spell got rid of the ice, sealing the door shut. The two leave to see Anna, still in her funeral clothing, "Greetings Anna."

"Um…hello, Elsa who is that?"

"You may call me Carrie. Come on you two, we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I made a promise to your sister, Anna, and trust me, it will be an adventure. If you come with us, you will be stepping outside the gates for the first time in forever." Anna's eyes widen before looking to her sister. Elsa only looked ahead with pose and grace, Carrie could see that it was physically hurting her.

"I will go with you so I can be outside the gates…Wait, what if I meet the one?" Anna's eyes sparkle with excitement, Elsa only looked at her sister with confusion. Carrie laughed,

"Oh, you'll meet him. And he's quite the man, a bit of a fixer-upper but that's what love is for. Love someone for them for everything including their faults and help them to become a better them." Anna only squealed and Elsa only smiled at her sister's joy. Their parents were gone so it was unnerving to see Anna so…gloomy. Wait…

"Carrie, you said that one of the guests was a spirit?"

"A good few of them are but yes."

"I don't know if you could…"

"Bring your parents back as spirits?" The sister's eyes look hopeful at the idea, "Yes and no. It will not be permit and no one should ever try to resurrect the dead. However, it is possible for me to do two things – one: I can bring them to the theater to watch what will happen and two: give you both a chance to say what you need. We will be staying there for some time so you will have the time you need."

"What about here?"

"Time will stop until everyone who is joining us from here is returned." With that the sisters followed Carrie through the portal. Carrie looked at the people from Corona and was pleased to see that they were simply conversing with each other. Carrie brought the sister to two loveseats, "Anna, sit on the left side the light blue loveseat. Elsa, the right side of the blue one. Anna, I will be getting your companion soon. Elsa, your companion is not here yet but I will go get them."

With that, Carrie went over to the confused Kristoff and Sven. She simply pulled him to Anna and had him sit down next to him. Sven followed faithfully and sat next to his master. Anna fell in love with Sven right off the bat. Grand Pappy rolled over to Carrie,

"Young witch,"

"Carrie sir, I know what you going to say, don't worry it will be okay. If you'd like, the rest of your family can sit behind Kristoff. The elder troll looked over Carrie before nodded and went over to his human grandson. Carrie headed over to Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown. She just pulled the two's ears and dragged them to the villain balcony to sit with Gothel (who was looking a bit bored). "Sit, both of you. If I find out you moved, I'll move you're crown jewels off your body." Both male blanch at the threat, Gothel looked mildly impressed.

Carrie then made her way to Olaf who was just confused; she guided him to Elsa and said that he was a friend. Olaf greeted the ice mage with his trademark greeting. Once he was situated, Carrie moved to the King and Queen.

"Your majesties, what is the last memory that you had?"

"The boat tipping over, what is going on?" King Agnarr asked the 20 year old,

"Agnarr!" Queen Arianna exclaimed before getting up and hugging her brother. Said brother was shocked to see his sister here as well.

"Arianna! What are doing here?"

"The same reason you are here King Agnarr. Please, sit behind your daughters while I get the rest of the guests. I will explain more in detail when everyone is here. You may also want to tell your daughters about their aunt and uncle."

The king and queen of Arendelle nod before rushing over to their children. Queen Arianna followed with her husband meeting her there. Elsa and Anna were more than happy to meet their aunt and uncle. Carrie though her gold ring and yelled,

"Raven's Point!" Once again, she was gone.

* * *

When Carrie stepped out of the portal, she had an axe pointed right at her face. The axe was attached to Astrid, the best warrior of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Behind her, Hiccup and Toothless kept eyes on said axe and the witch herself.

"Well…that saves me some trouble. Astrid, please lower your axe – I would like to talk to Hiccup without the threat of my head being detached."

"Who are you, how do you know us, what is that behind you, how did you come out of it, and what do you want?" Astrid asked while shoving the double bladed axe closer to Carrie's neck. Carrie eyed the sharp blades before answering the warrior,

"People call me Carrie; I am from another Yggdrasil where the branches connect to yours through what my world calls a movie, that be a portal, it is a gateway for people from different Yggdrasils to crossover to another world tree, I want you, Hiccup, Toothless, and several others to come and watch said movies and others."

"There are other Yggdrasils?" Hiccup asked with mild curiosity.

"Eyup, a never ending forest of them – some people call it the mutli-verse theory but it is more than true. Now, can you please lower your axe?" Carrie muttered the last bit as she still stares at the double bladed weapon. Astrid slowly lowered the weapon but kept it up just in case. Carrie only thought that it was fair as she was a stranger. Looking around, Carrie voice where the two just came from, "Just got back from the nest?"

"Um…Yeah, you not going to tell the chief are you?" Hiccup placed a hand on his best friend.

"No, just making sure. Just letting know that weapons won't allowed where we are going unless the people are to be trusted and – no offense – I really don't trust your tribe with their weapons sense the dragons from the nest will be there too."

"None taken, we normally attack first. Astrid will be keeping her axe right?" The heir of Berk asked as the four relaxed just a little more.

"Oh yeah, Astrid, you can keep it. Just don't kill anyone or seriously injure them. Don't want to clean up the place of any blood. There will be a princess who uses a bow to fight as well. Oh and don't fight with her when I do get her."

"Why?"

"She's Scottish. Mind you, I have Scottish blood but it is mixed in with lots other heritages."

"So long as she doesn't attack us I won't bother with her." Astrid really looked like she wanted to fight said princess but was reluctantly fine with not doing so. Carrie nodded before gesturing the three to follow her through the portal. They did so and found themselves in the theater with the rest of their tribe, some other humans, and a whole lot of dragons – some even from the arena. The two kingdoms didn't seem to mind until,

"WHERE ARE WE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Carrie only rolled her eyes at Stoick's command. She needed to show power, and power she had; pointing her wand at her throat, Carrie yelled louder than the Chief of Berk,

"**SILENCE**!" Stillness fell over the theater as all of their attention was on the young woman. She lowered her wand, and looked at the chief with warmth and determination. "No harm will fall on to your tribe if you listen to me Chief Stoick. And yes, there are dragons – no they will not harm you – they are also here as my guests."

"Why should we trust you?" The chief asked as his people glared at the dragons on the stone slabs beside the seats that were for the Vikings. Carrie rolls her eyes and spoke once again,

"Even if you don't, that doesn't mean I won't keep my promise. No harm will fall over your family and tribe so long as you do as I say." Carrie didn't even let him finish as she dragged Astrid and Hiccup to the green love seat with Toothless in front of them. She whispered into the two's ears, "I put a spell over Toothless so he looks like a black cat to everyone that isn't the dragons, us three, or overly judgmental. The spell will come off when you guy's movie comes on."

The young Vikings nodded, understanding why that needed to happen. Carrie place the other teens behind the two with Gobber and Stoick right behind them. Carrie pulled a big scared insane looking man up to the other three where he was chained to his seat. The other three villains looked mild grateful that they weren't chained up. Gothel was stuck to her chair but at least she looked dignified. And the other two were too scared of the host to move but they still could look dignified as well. As the rest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe got into their seats, one lone person sat with the dragons and was looking over Hiccup talking with Astrid, well, more precisely – they were looking at Toothless' tail.

"Valka," Carrie whispered to them, the figure jumped and whipped around to see the witch beside her, "Don't be angry with him, you will learn how the Night Fury lost part of his tail. For now, rest, you have been fighting Drago for a long time."

Soon she is in front of Hiccup and Astrid,

"Hey, I still need to get the other guests but just wanted to let you know. See that person sitting with the dragons, she is an ally and you may catch her staring at Toothless. She is a dragon rescuer and a fighter to a man who uses dragons as weapons." The faces that the two Vikings and the Night Fury made confirmed that yeah the mysterious woman was okay but Drago was on their hate list. Carrie said good bye and used her ring once again,

"DunBroch Castle!"

* * *

"You are a princess! I expect you to act like one!" Carrie appears to see Queen Elinor about to throw Merida's bow into the fire. Carrie acted with only thing she could think of,

"Accio Merida's bow!" a quick flick of her wand and the bow was ripped right from the queen's hands and into the witch's left hand. Merida gasped at seeing the wand in Carrie's hand and the elderly queen just looked shocked. "Sorry madam, but I can't let you burn Merida's bow. And yes Merida, I am a witch, no I won't use my magic to change your fate."

Merida only mutters a small darn it before her mother asked Carrie what she was doing here. Carrie began to explain.

"I wish to bring you to a place where you can see your fate unfold Merida and how you changed it." This caught the courageous princess attention more than her bow, a way to change her fate? Of course Queen Elinor butted in,

"My daughter will not be going somewhere – "

"Your majesty, with all due respect, shut the fuck up. This is Merida's decision to make, not yours or yours to make for her." The witch said with a dry tone, leaving no room for arguments. Merida widen her eyes, no one in the kingdom ever spoke to her mum like that – ever. She made her decision right off the bat,

"I'll go with yeh!" Merida grinned and ran over the young woman's side. A nodded from the witch was enough to snap the queen from her shock.

"You are not going anywhere! Not with someone who could be leading you into a trap!"

"Not my kind of thing; besides, parents don't always know what's best for their children. Especially when they don't listen to them and only go with what tradition says. Come Merida, oh – just to let you know – some of my guests are Vikings but please don't attack them. They are already tense from the dragons that are sitting next to them." Merida didn't seem to care as she jumped right through the portal; Carrie grabbed the queen and pulled her through. In the theater, King Fergus ran up to his wife and asked her if she was alright and if she knew what was going on. Carrie answered for her,

"I have invited Princess Merida to watch her fate unfold and how she changed it. Everyone from your kingdom is here (other than Mor'du) because they are a part of her fate even in the littlest way. King Fergus, please sit behind the red love seat that is where your daughter and wife will be sitting. The rest of your kingdom can chose where to sit. Also please don't fight; I don't want to clean any blood up." The baffled king only nodded as his family sat where they were assigned to. The three triplets of the royal family ran around with some of the younger kids who had been getting along with everyone. They were kids, who cared where the other kids came from; it just meant more friends to play with. Carrie left through her portal after the cry of,

"Burgess Lake!"

* * *

Carrie walked to the edge of the frozen lake and looked up into the night sky, golden ribbons of sand danced in the sky. A smile was drawn across her lips before she looked to one of the trees that was holding the person she was looking for. She walked towards him slowly but with purpose.

"Jack Frost." That was all she needed to say to wake the spirit, he must have only just fallen asleep, or was trying to, if she could wake him so easily. Said spirit looked around before seeing Carrie, staring right at him.

"Are – Are you looking at me?" He asked, in a whisper, mostly to himself. The witch only nodded which caused the boy to sit up straighter. "Wait, you can see me – like all of me?"

"Jack," Carrie gave the winter spirit a motherly smile, "I can see you, I can hear, I know how much it means to you. I also know that there is an adventure waiting for you in your future. I want you to watch it with me and my other guests. Danger will be coming this Easter, and I want you to watch with us."

"But your guests, they won't – "

"I have magic Jack, the theater I made makes the un-seeable – seeable."

"You-you can really do that?" Jack's eyes filled with hope, hope to be seen, hope to have human contact, to have company again, "Can you take me right now?"

"Planning on it Spirit Boy." With that, the winter spirit followed the witch to the portal and walked through. The Guardians were there as were some kids from Burgess; in the shadows, Pitch Black was watching over everything and questioning how they got there.

"Guardians, please calm yourselves, you are safe and so are the kids. Jack, please go sit by the girl with the platinum blonde hair. Jamie," Carrie knelt down to the young boy's level, "Please take you and your sister and sit in the beanbags next to the blue love seat, next to the boy with the staff." Said boy looked a little scared but nodded and guided the smaller girl to her seat. Most of the children were tired as it had been a long day and everyone was a little tired. Carrie had the Guardians help her with getting the rest of the Burgess kids to the beanbags. She thanked them before saying their seats were behind Jack (much to Bunny's displeasure). Once the last person was seated, Carrie went to the front of the room (knowing that Pitch wouldn't make a move yet and that she would be ready) she greeted everyone formally.

"Hello everyone, now, I know many of you would like to go about your days but what happens here is very important to your futures. I know we have had a long day and trust me, we all want some rest. We are here to watch movies about the futures of your homes. Before you ask, for those of you who don't know, a movie is like a play or a picture that moves with sound to tell a story."

"Right now, we will start out with a movie that is more light hearted then the rest. There is still danger but for most of the journey, Tangled is a light hearted story about a young woman following her dream and finding out more than she imagined." Rapunzel raised her hand, Carrie nodded to her,

"Is…is it about me?"

"Indeed Rapunzel, the story is about you. I will like to let you know that two of the movies are musicals and Tangled is one of those musicals."


End file.
